The Only Exception
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 19 – Baekhyun mungkin tahu, jika cinta tidak mungkin akan selamanya berada direlung hatinya. Satu hal yang pasti, ia sedang berusaha untuk percaya atas apa yang Chanyeol tawarkan untuknya. Ya, Chanyeol yang bahkan mati-matian memperjuangkan dirinya yang rapuh - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Only Exception**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 ** **Recommended Song : Paramore – The Only Exception****

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mungkin tahu, jika cinta tidak mungkin akan selamanya berada di relung hatinya. Tapi, ia akan berusaha untuk terus mewujudkan dan menumbuhkannya. Tak peduli apapun, ia hanya mencoba dan bertahan atas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Satu hal yang pasti, ia sedang berusaha untuk percaya atas apa yang Chanyeol tawarkan untuknya.

Ya, Chanyeol yang bahkan mati-matian memperjuangkan dirinya yang rapuh.

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa jurusan Teknologi Informasi di Universitas Kyunghee, tahun ke-3. Ia terkenal sebagai pribadi yang pendiam bahkan cenderung anti-sosial. Padahal jika diperhatikan baik-baik parasnya cukup memenuhi kriteria mahasiswa populer. Baiklah, lupakan hal itu.

Tubuh mungilnya yang justru menambah poin tersendiri, masuk jajaran 'Daftar Siswa yang paling diinginkan untuk dipeluk' – daftar konyol sebenarnya – dan jangan lupakan wajah imut cenderung cantik dan manis. Hanya ada dua orang yang kebetulan dekat dengannya, Do Kyungsoo dari jurusan Psikologi dan Kim Minseok dari jurusan Hukum. Dan sudah pasti hanya mereka yang tahu dengan baik kepribadian dan keseharian si Kecil Byun.

Saat ini, ia tengah menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjelajahi luasnya ruang perpustakaan kampus idaman di Negara Ginseng tersebut. Netranya bergerak dengan lincah menyusuri deretan buku tentang 'Dasar Sistem Operasi' juga 'Aplikasi Jaringan'. Seulas senyum tipis setelah ia mendapati sumber yang cocok untuk tugas makalahnya yang diberikan oleh Kim Seonsaenim dua hari yang lalu.

Jemari lentiknya dengan perlahan dengan random mengacak halaman demi halaman jurnal ilmiah tebal di tangan kirinya. Surainya bergerak lembut seiring dengan masuknya hembusan angin musim semi yang khas dari jendela yang terbuka.

 **Drrtt**

 **Drrtt**

Getaran dari _gadget_ yang berdiam di saku _hoodie_ putih yang membungkus tubuh ringkih Baekhyun membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan favoritnya. Jemari lentik nan lincahnya bergerak dengan tangkas, menggeser _scroll_ sehingga _screen_ ponselnya menampilkan notifikasi pesan masuk.

"Appa?"

Dahinya mengernyit, karena baru kali ini sang Ayah mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

| **From : Appa**

 **Subject : -**

 **Baekhyunie, setelah selesai nanti segera pulang. Baekbeom Hyung berkunjung kali ini.** |

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia akhirnya ingat tentang _email_ dari Baekbeom dua minggu yang lalu. Kakak tercintanya itu akan berkunjung hari ini. Ah, Baekhyun merindukan Baekbeom – amat sangat –

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia mulai membalas pesan Ayahnya dan langsung merapikan beberapa buku yang ia jadikan referensi. Sesekali bahunya ia gerakkan ke atas, bermaksud menaikan tali ranselnya yang melorot turun.

Derap langkahnya yang meninggalkan perpustakaan (ia sudah mengisi daftar peminjaman buku sebelumnya) terdengar mulai samar, menandakan jika namja manis itu sudah cukup jauh dari surga para kutu buku itu.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata bulat yang memancarkan keceriaan terus memperhatikan tingkah lakunya sejak awal.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengangguk sopan, ketika beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk membungkuk ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan ahjumma atau pun sosok halmaeoni sepanjang perjalanannya di komplek perumahan tempat sang Ayah tinggal.

Dengan jarak sepuluh langkah, terlihat olehnya sebuah mobil metalik terparkir sempurna di halaman rumah bernomor E-4, rumah Baekhyun sendiri tentu saja. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah manisnya. Detik berikutnya, tempo langkah kakinya berubah cepat. Ia yakin jika itu adalah mobil Baekbeom, Kakaknya. Ugh, ia sangat bahagia.

"Aku pulang!" serunya riang.

Wajahnya dipenuhi binar kebahagiaan. Apalagi di saat sang Kakak langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Tubuh kokohnya bergerak random ke kanan dan ke kiri, memainkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Aigoo.. Hyung sangat merindukanmu Baekhyunie~" suara berat Baekbeom bergetar.

"Nado, Hyungie.."

Keadaan berubah hening beberapa saat setelah keduanya dengan heboh terus meracau tentang rindu, kabar, juga keseharian masing-masing tanpa melepas pelukan tersebut. Baekbeom meregangkan pelukan pelepas rindu setelah dirasakan olehnya ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

Mata tajamnya memicing, mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang nampak kebingungan. Ia mulai mengira-ngira apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Adiknya?

"Baekhyunie, ada apa?" tanya Baekbeom hati-hati.

"Hyung, kenapa aku tak melihat Appa?"

"Aaa.. Appa masih di Jepang, sayang. Kemungkinan dua hari mendatang beliau baru pulang ke Korea."

"..."

Bibir tipis namja mungil itu membulat, diikuti anggukan paham. Kemudian, Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Ia mulai menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, bermaksud mengurangi sesak yang menghujam rongga dadanya.

Baekbeom yang mengetahui kenapa ekspresi Baekhyun berubah hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Ia meregangkan jarak antara dirinya dengan sang Adik, sebelum akhirnya mulai merapikan beberapa barang bawaan.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya, membantu merapikan barang-barang, hingga kemudian ia mendongakan kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk, memandang wajah rupawan sang Kakak.

"Eung, waeyo Hyungie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan bola mata yang nampak berbinar. Membuat Baekbeom nampak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Err.. Ah, hyung lupa, Baekhyunie. Lanjutkan saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk – lagi – dan ia pun beranjak dari posisi awalnya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah dapur, dan ia berencana untuk memasak sesuatu berbahan dasar daging dan sayur yang memang menjadi makanan favorit Baekbeom.

Sebelumnya ia mengecek ponsel pintarnya, memastikan apakah ada yang menghubunginya. _Well_ , ternyata seseorang mengirimkannya 7 pesan beruntun, dan poin pentingnya adalah pesan tersebut cukup membuatnya nyaris memotong jari telunjuknya sendiri. _Great_.

Baekhyun terdiam setelahnya.

Detik demi detik terus bergulir. Baekhyun yang terus bertahan dengan posisinya akhirnya memilih untuk menyudahi acara merenungnya, membiarkan ponselnya meraung-raung dengan _screen_ yang berkedip-kedip. Ya, ada panggilan masuk.

Baekhyun mengabaikan panggilan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan kediaman sang Ayah setelah Baekbeom – dan tentunya dirinya sendiri – menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Sebenarnya Baekhyun berniat untuk menginap, tapi setelah ia mengecek kembali ponsel pintarnya, niat itu hilang begitu saja. Belum lagi Baekbeom menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan pergi menginap di rumah Bibi Kim. Kepalang anak sulung keluarga Byun yang sudah berjanji bahkan satu bulan sebelum ia datang ke Seoul.

Baekhyun menyusuri trotoar yang sepi seorang diri. Bibir tipisnya bergerak teratur, menyenandungkan beberapa bait lagu yang dihafalnya. Matanya sesekali terpejam, menghayati apa yang dia nyanyikan.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, kini tubuh mungilnya telah memasuki kawasan _apartement elit_ kenamaan di distrik Gangnam. Suhu yang kian menurun membuatnya dengan langkah terburu menuju salah satu kamar. Belum lagi ponsel-nya terus menunjukan bahwa orang yang sama menghubunginya.

 **`Ting`**

 _Lift_ terbuka. Baekhyun menyeret kakinya dan memasuki ruang sempit berlapis logam tersebut. Jemarinya dengan lincah menekan panel di dekat pintu. Yeah, lantai 27. Matanya bergerak random seiring dengan pergerakan lift yang meninggalkan lantai demi lantai. Sementara itu, tangan mungilnya terkepal erat dalam saku mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuh ringkihnya.

Ia mengecek arloji _rolex silver_ yang melingkar sempurna di tangan kirinya. Dan setelahnya ia melirik angka digital yang tercetak di bagian atas panel.

Lantai 19, dan pukul 09.00 pm.

Pantas saja jika 'orang itu' terus menghubunginya. Ada rasa bersalah di hatinya, mengingat seharian ini ia benar-benar mengabaikan 'orang itu'. Belum lagi ia tidak pamit sama sekali, padahal sebelumnya ia dan 'orang itu' berpapasan di area parkir kampus.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tak ia pedulikan konon tak baik menghela nafas karena bisa mengurangi usiamu (dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sejumlah orang yang menganut hal-hal yang logis dan anti dengan yang namanya mitos. Singkatnya realistis, ngomong–ngomong). Ia mempersiapkan beberapa rangkaian kata jika saja ia akan dibombardir dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

 **`Ting`**

Tepat di lantai 27, dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil setelah berhasil keluar dari _lift_. Ia mulai menyusuri lorong-lorong penghubung antar kamar. Dan seketika ia nyaris luruh di lantai tepat di saat mata sipitnya bersirobok dengan mata bulat seseorang yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di depan sebuah kamar yang menjadi objek tujuannya.

Raut wajah sang pemilik mata bulat berangsur berubah. Yang tadinya dipenuhi rasa cemas, berganti kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Baekhun berhenti mendadak dengan jarak 5 langkah dari sang pemuda.

Pemuda jangkung itu bergerak, mendekati Baekhyun. Senyum tampan terukir di parasnya yang teramat rupawan. Surai abu-abunya bergerak kecil karena hembusan kecil pendingin di atas tubuhnya.

 **Grep**

Lengan kokohnya melingkar sempurna di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dan itu menyebabkan kehangatan melingkupi namja mungil bermarga Byun yang memang sensitif pada suhu rendah.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, sayang.."

Suara bass itu terucap sempurna oleh bibir sensual si Jangkung. Tersirat kasih sayang yang tulus dari nada bicaranya yang lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil – lagi – dalam rengkuhan sang Kekasih.

"Nde, maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Pemuda jangkung itu meregangkan pelukan mereka. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum. Dengan segera ia membawa Baekhyun ke _apartement_ nya. Dan yang membuatnya bergerak kesetanan setelah tanpa sengaja ia melihat hidung Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Kenapa tak mengangkat panggilanku? Dan kau bahkan tak membalas satupun pesan-pesanku.." pemuda itu menggeleng setelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya merespon seadanya. Sungguh, ia merasa jika tubuhnya lelah sekali. Apalagi dengan suhu yang merosot turun dengan gila-gilaan hari ini. Ia benar-benar _K.O_

"Maaf, Yeollie. Aku sibuk seharian ini."

Baekhyun berucap sembari melepas mantel yang menyelubunginya. Ia berencana untuk mandi dengan air hangat sebelum bergelung di bawah selimut tebal.

"Aa.. Arraseo. Akan kusiapkan cokelat hangat, dan aku tunggu di ruang baca, B.."

"Hmm.."

Baekhyun berdengung. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi awalnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, pemuda jangkung tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengedikan bahunya sekilas, dan mulai beranjak menuju _pantry_. Dengan cekatan, ia mulai melelehkan cokelat, dan menyiapkan secangkir teh jahe untuknya sendiri tentu saja. Karena, ia memang tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau cokelat. Berkebalikan dengan belahan jiwanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melenggang dengan tubuh bak modelnya ke ruang baca. Jemari panjangnya dengan random memilah beberapa novel setelah sebelumnya ia meletakan cokelat dan teh jahe di meja kecil tak jauh dari sofa besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sosok Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dengan selembar selimut tebal ditangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menepuk ringan lengan baju rajut hitam polkadot yang kini membungkus tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak semenyenangkan saat kau ada di sisiku." Seloroh pemuda jangkung dihadapannya.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan hal konyol, Yeollie."

Chanyeol – pemuda jangkung yang dipanggil Yeollie; bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol –tergelak mendengar gerutuan sang Kekasih. Padahal yang diucapkannya adalah kenyataan. Dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggombal. Dan, **harusnya Baekhyun ingat hal itu**.

"Aku sedang membicarakan fakta, B.."

"Hmm." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dan ia kembali berucap " _By the way_ , terima kasih untuk _Hot Chocolate_ -nya, sayang."

" _No Problem_."

Baekhyun menyesap cokelat panas itu sembari menyandar di sebelah jendela. Ia nampak menikmati pemandangan malam Seoul yang sebenarnya tidak seindah malam sebelumnya. Langit bertambah kelam, karena cahaya rembulan terhalang oleh gugusan awan pekat.

' _mungkin akan turun hujan_ ' – batinnya mengira.

Jemarinya bergerak berirama di mulut mug, bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk kecil mengikuti tempo syair yang disenandungkan oleh Chanyeol. Matanya mengerjap kecil ketika ia mendapati tetesan air yang bersusulan jatuh dari langit.

"Hujan.." gumamnya.

Tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba tersentak, tepat setelah lengan kekar melingkar perut datarnya. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, rahang kokoh mendarat di bahunya.

"Ada apa, eung?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"B, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau nampak murung?" Suara berat Chanyeol berdengung di telinga kiri Baekhyun, cukup membuat namja mungil itu merinding hingga ke tulang ekor.

"Huh?"

Chanyeol bungkam. Tak melanjutkan sesi tanya jawabnya. Ya, dia tahu kenapa Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan kata ' _Huh?_ '. Tandanya jika Baekhyun enggan membicarakannya. Daripada mereka bertengkar, lebih baik Chanyeol mengalah.

"Sudah malam. Ayo tidur, sayang."

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sepasang anak adam itu mulai membenahi letak selimut dan bantal di sofa. Mereka terlalu malas dan lelah hanya untuk sekedar melangkah menuju tempat tidur yang sebenarnya jauh lebih nyaman. Tapi, poin _plus_ nya tentu saja mereka bisa lebih dekat dan mudah berbagi kehangatan.

Chanyeol memposisikan diri di sebelah punggung sofa dengan Baekhyun yang berbaring di pinggir. Untung saja sofa tersebut cukup luas untuk menampung tubuh mereka yang memang kontras.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sempat mencuri ciuman di bibir _kissable_ milik pemuda Park. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum gemas mendapati tingkah lucu _puppy_ nya.

"Jaljayo, nae Yeollie.."

"Jaljayo, nae sarang.."

Ruangan yang temaram mulai didominasi oleh deru nafas yang bersahutan.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa terganggu dengan getaran ponselnya yang kebetulan tergeletak di meja yang letaknya tak jauh darinya. Tangannya terulur, meraih _gadget_ favoritnya. Matanya terbebelalak sempurna setelah tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di pagi buta. Dengan tergesa, ia mulai bangkit, dan melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dari perutnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak sendu, dan ia kembali menghela nafas. Semoga saja keputusannya kali ini benar.

Ia membereskan beberapa buku dan pakaian dari kamar mereka – kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol – dan dengan lincah ia meraih bolpoin yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur. Kaki mungilnya bergerak menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan, meletakkan ransel di ruang tamu, menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, dan kembali ke ruang baca. Ada hal penting yang harus dia lakukan sebelum **pergi**.

Ia langsung menyambar buku yang terbuka di meja tempat ponselnya tergeletak. Jemarinya yang lincah mulai menulis di halaman kosong tersebut. Setelahnya, ia memperbaiki letak selimut, mencium lembut pelipis, pipi dan bibir Chanyeol.

Matanya memanas, seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang menjauhi sang Kekasih. Ia harus melakukan ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih terlelap.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian..**

Dering _alarm_ memenuhi ruangan. Samar-samar getar di meja membuat buku yang tadi terbuka mulai bergeser. Tak jauh dari _alarm_ yang berbunyi, setumpuk buku yang ternyata adalah kumpulan novel klasik mulai berjatuhan. Menimbulkan debum beraturan yang ternyata mulai mengusik tidur tenang Chanyeol.

Mata bulatnya mengerjap sesaat. Dan Chanyeol yang merasa ruang di sebelahnya kosong, langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya terbelalak, ketika tidak mendapati sosok kekasihnya di mana saja.

Dengan seksama, ia mulai menyusuri apartement mewahnya. Sesekali ia mengacak surai terangnya frustasi karena hasilnya sama, nihil. Ia kembali ke ruang baca, barangkali ada petunjuk yang bisa menghilangkan denyutan nyeri di kepalanya. Ia bahkan nyaris melempar ponsel pintarnya karena nomor Baekhyun sulit dihubungi.

Pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah, dan juga mulai berpikiran positif.

 _Mungkin saja Baekhyun mendapat panggilan mendadak dari dosennya?_ – semoga saja begitu.

Ia mengabaikan kondisi ruang baca yang berantakan. Dan sebenarnya ada satu hal penting yang ia lewatkan. Jika saja ia lebih teliti, ia akan tahu penyebab kenapa kekasih mungilnya tak ada di sampingnya pagi ini.

 **I'm Sorry**

Kata itu tercetak sempurna di halaman sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

[ **Kediaman Byun, Apgeujong, 06.00 a.m** ]

Baekhyun turun dari taksi. Ia menghirup udara pagi ini yang terasa amat menyegarkan. Matanya tertutup sekejap, meresapi rasa tenang yang menghinggapi hatinya. Yeah, meskipun harus ia akui rasa sesak yang menggerogotinya seakan enggan untuk beranjak.

Sesosok pria paruh baya yang melintas di teras depan rumahnya membuat Baekhyun berbinar. Postur tubuh yang teramat dirindukannya...

"APPA!"

Pria tersebut menoleh. Wajah beliau yang masih terlihat gagah diusianya yang sudah senja memancarkan aura kebahagiaan.

"Baekhyunie.."

Baekhyun berlari menuju sang Ayah yang menyunggingkan senyum. Mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca. Rasa rindu yang terus memenuhi hati dan fikirannya hilang perlahan.

 **Grep**

Ayah dan Anak itu saling melepas kerinduan setelah lebih dari 5 bulan tidak bertatap wajah. Tentu karena kesibukan masing-masing, di mana Baekhyun sebagai seorang mahasiswa dan Byun Hangkyung – sang Ayah – yang sibuk mengurus beberapa cabang perusahaan di luar negeri.

Tuan Byun mengajak putra bungsunya masuk ke rumah. Tangannya tak henti untuk mengelus kepala sang tersayang yang kini menyandar di bahu kokohnya. Keduanya terus berceloteh, menceritakan keseharian yang mereka lalui. Dan hal itu terpaksa harus terhenti karena Hangkyung hendak menyimpan ransel Baekhyhun di kamarnya.

"Appa, mian merepotkan.."

"Gwaenchana, chagi.. duduklah dulu di ruang keluarga. Appa masih merindukanmu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis, membiarkan kedua matanya membentuk sabit yang indah.

Kini Baekhyun berdiri di depan _buffet_. Jujur ia agak enggan memasuki ruang keluarga di rumahnya, karena itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian disaat ia beranjak remaja, tepatnya saat ia baru saja masuk _Junior High School_.

Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan, dan matanya yang sedari tadi menatap lurus kedepan beralih pada sebuah pigura kecil diatas boneka rilakkuma pemberian Baekbeom 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia hanya mampu menatap nanar foto tersebut. Ya, itu adalah potret kedua orang tuanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

"Baekhyunie.."

Seruan lembut seseorang membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari _fantasy-_ nya. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis, kemudian langsung menghampiri Tuan Byun. Dan tanpa sang Ayah ketahui, Baekhyun menyembunyikan foto tadi di saku mantelnya.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam obrolan hangat. Sesekali Tuan Byun menggoda anaknya dengan menceritakan masa kecil Baekhyun yang dipenuhi olokan juga belaian lembut dari Baekbeom. Dan terus ditanggapi dengan rengekan manja si Bungsu Byun. Yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap adalah sang Ayah yang sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah sang Bunda. Ya, Baekhyun sangat tahu alasan itu.

Empat jam berlalu, setelah asyik melepas rindu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pamit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil foto yang ada disakunya, dan menempelkannya di cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Ia memandang foto tersebut dengan penuh kerinduan.

Berlahan, sekelebat kenangan terperih dalam hidupnya mulai berputar bak film di otaknya. Membuat tangan lentiknya dengan refleks mencengkeram dadanya.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _ **Baekhyun remaja baru saja pulang setelah selesai mengikuti upacara pembukaan penerimaan siswa tahun ajaran baru disalah satu**_ _Junior High School_ _ **favorit di Seoul**_ _._

 _ **Bibirnya terus bergumam ceria karena dia tidak mendapat tugas yang aneh dari senior-seniornya.**_

 _ **Tubuh mungilnya bergerak random, apalagi setelah ia melewati toko kaset Hong Ahjussi yang sedang memutar lagu favoritnya. Ia bersiap untuk menceritakan harinya yang terasa begitu menyenangkan pada Ayah dan Bundanya.**_

 _ **Langkahnya terhenti tepat setelah ia mendengar seseorang berteriak dari dalam rumahnya. Suara itu amat**_ _familiar_ _ **menurutnya.**_

 _ **Seketika tubuh mungilnya menegang sempurna, tepat ketika irisnya mendapati sang Bunda melenggang dengan sebuah koper besar di tangan kanannya. Sementara, tangan kirinya sibuk menekan**_ _keypad_ _ **ponselnya.**_

" _ **Ingat, Byun Hangkyung. Aku takkan melupakan ini semua."**_

 _ **Heechul – Umma Baekhyun – melangkah dengan tergesa meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Byun yang lengang. Beliau bahkan terkesan mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang terdiam di depan pagar rumahnya dengan air mata yang berlinang.**_

 _ **Ia segera melangkah untuk masuk ke rumah, memastikan kondisi sang Ayah. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan hujaman-hujaman kesakitan pada ulu hatinya.**_

" _ **Yeobeo, ku mohon.. pikirkanlah perasaan anak-anak.."**_

 _ **Suara Ayah Baekhyun yang bergetar kian membuat Baekhyun mati rasa. Dan yang membuatnya geram, sang Ayah nampak hancur dengan air lara yang menggenangi wajah tampannya.**_

" _ **Appa..."**_

 _Flashback End__

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang menodai wajah cantiknya. Ya, memang sejak kejadian itu ia jadi mengabaikan orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya.

 _Persetan dengan cinta_ – pikirnya.

Toh, terbukti. Orang tuanya saja memilih untuk bercerai sedangkan ia tahu jika keduanya saling mencinta. Rasa sentimen terhadap cinta membunuh perasaannya.

Tapi, rasa dendam itu berlahan hilang dengan sendirinya disaat ia berkenalan dengan Chanyeol dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai membuka diri terhadap keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Hufftt... aku jadi merindukan Yeollie.." gumamnya.

Ia beranjak untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, ia merias wajah dan merapikan surainya. Tak lupa diraihnya mantel berbahan kulit, karena ia teringat untuk menghadiri pernikahan kerabatnya. Dan pada malamnya, ia harus menuruti permintaan sang Ayah untuk ikut _blind date_.

Demi Tuhan! Ia merasa telah mengkhianati perasaan Chanyeol!

Ia hanya berusaha untuk membahagiakan sang Ayah. Dan tanpa berpikir ulang, ia meninggalkan rumahnya untuk mengikuti rangkaian acara mengesalkan baginya.

"Appa, aku pergi dulu.."

"Hati-hati, sayang!"

Baekhyun mengarahkan mobil sang Ayah yang dipinjam olehnya ke jalan utama. Tujuannya kali ini adalah sebuah gereja di pinggiran kota. Matanya menatap lurus ke jalanan yang sepi.

 **Drrt**

 **Drrt**

Getaran di _dashboard_ sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha fokus mengemudi dan mulai mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Ia tahu, ia justru semakin menyakiti hati seseorang disana. Tentu saja Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terus berjalan mondar-mandir di _apartement_ nya. Tubuh jangkungnya yang sudah terbalut sebuah setelan _formal_ justru membuatnya kian jengah. Sebentar lagi ia harus menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya, dan sampai saat ini sang Kekasih hatinya teramat sulit dihubungi.

Chanyeol kembali menyerah dan memilih untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan 15 menit mendatang. Dan harapannya kali ini, ia bisa menemui Baekhyun. Karena setahunya, Do Kyungsoo – calon pendamping hidup sepupunya, Kim Jongin – masih memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan Baekhyun.

Pemuda jangkung itu memacu _Bugati Veyron_ keluaran terbaru dengan kecepatan di atas 90 km/jam. Ia tak terlalu khawatir berkendara dalam keadaan banyak beban di otaknya, mengingat jalanan teramat sepi kali ini. Tapi, tetap saja Chanyeol waspada.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ia mulai memarkirkan kendaraan hadiah dari Ayahnya setahun yang lalu. Nyaris saja ia menubruk kendaraan lain di hadapannya karena tak sengaja ia melihat bayangan Baekhyun yang melintas tak jauh darinya. Dengan segera ia memarkir paralel, dan langsung menghambur keluar tanpa mengunci atau bahkan sekedar mengaktifkan _alarm_. Persetan dengan itu semua! Yang ia inginkan hanya tubuh hangat kekasih mungilnya!

Banyak tamu undangan yang hanya mampu menggeleng kecil setelah mereka memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol mana mau mempedulikan omongan orang. Ya, perlu dipertegas jika pemuda bermarga Park itu merupakan sosok yang cuek.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merindukannya. Padahal belum ada 24 jam Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Huh, Chanyeol benci kata itu.

 _Sementara itu..._

Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia langsung duduk di barisan depan, supaya bisa menikmati _moment_ Kyungsoo dan Jongin, pikirnya. Dan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena begitu Kyungsoo memasuki gereja, Baekhyun justru lari tunggang langgang. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja mungil itu. Ia meninggalkan acara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol yang memang duduk di dekat pintu masuk pun sampai terlonjak kaget memperhatikan sikap Baekhyun. Ya, dia teramat yakin jika namja yang tadi berlari pasti kekasihnya.

 _Pasti ada sesuatu yang membebaninya_ – batinnya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti acara yang sempat ricuh karena aksi Baekhyun baru-baru ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, mungkin saja Baekhyun ada kegiatan lain (yang ini adalah isi pikiran tamu lain dan pasangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tentu saja).

 **.**

 **.**

Acara pemberkatan berjalan sukses tanpa ada kendala yang berarti – uhuk – jika aksi Baekhyun tak terhitung kendala sebenarnya. Kini para tamu undangan sudah memenuhi gedung lain sebagai tempat resepsi.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terus duduk berseberangan dengan bangku panjang yang tadinya Baekhyun tempati. Entahlah, pemuda itu berfirasat jika Baekhyun akan kembali.

Tangannya mulai bergerak lincah menyusun huruf demi huruf dan berniat untuk mengirimkannya pada Baekhyun, sebelum gema alas kaki seseorang yang beradu dengan marmer di bawahnya memecah keheningan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Orang tersebut kemudian menempati bangku 'itu'. Dan dari aroma tubuhnya, Chanyeol bisa menjamin bahwa orang tersebut adalah Baekhyun. Tunggu, Baekhyun?

"Kenapa kau masih disini, sayang?" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak. Chanyeol yang tersentak pun nyaris memalingkan wajahnya sebelum ucapan Baekhyun menghentikan niatannya. "Jangan menoleh!"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung tegapnya. Dan ia menghela nafas pelan, bermaksud memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan mulai bersuara. Selain itu, keterdiaman Baekhyun membuatnya segera mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku menunggumu, B.." mulainya. "Dan aku ingin kau bisa lebih terbuka padaku."

Baekhyun tercekat. Nafasnya terasa mencekik lehernya sekarang. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal ini, tepat di mana _mood_ nya sedang hancur.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu, Yeollie.. aku membuatmu khawatir akhir-akhir ini.."

"..." Chanyeol memilih bungkam, menanti untaian kata dari bibir ranum Baekhyun.

"Aku sebenarnya cemas, lebih tepatnya takut, ketika Yeollie memintaku untuk membawa hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih serius.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku teramat takut ketika Yeollie mengajakku menikah tempo hari.."

"MWO? Kau takut aku mempermainkanmu, B?" Chanyeol terheran-heran

"Aniyo, bukan itu maksud-"

"Kau meragukanku sayang?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya yang sembab. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak pernah meragukan Chanyeol. Dan mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan betapa traumanya Baekhyun atas apapun komitmen yang didasari **CINTA**.

"Tidak, sama sekali. Baiklah, ini salahku yang sedari awal menutupi semuanya darimu, Yeollie.."

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, B?" Chanyeol kian kecewa, dan itu kentara sekali dari suaranya.

"Aku tak bermaksud merahasiakannya. Aku hanya belum siap. Dan kali ini dengarkan baik-baik, jangan memotong ceritaku. Simpan semua pertanyaanmu atau apapun setelah aku selesai, _okay_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan Baekhyun mengetahuinya melalui ekor matanya.

"Dulu, kedua orangtuaku adalah sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai, Yeol. Dan kemesraan mereka bahkan membiusku dan Baekbeom Hyung yang saat itu masih buta akan yang namanya cinta. Kehangatan keluargaku sempat membuat sanak saudara yang memang bermasalah mencibir iri."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap ia di beri kekuatan lebih untuk menceritakan apa yang mampu menohok jiwanya.

"Namun, keharmonisan itu hancur seketika tepat disaat aku baru saja masuk _Junior High School_. Kau tahu? Bahkan saat itu aku melihat Umma dengan teganya meninggalkan Appa yang sedang sakit.. hiks.." Baekhyun menekan dadanya, berharap rasa sesak itu menghilang.

"Dan yang membuatku sakit hati, Umma sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanku dan Baekbeom Hyung yang di tinggal begitu saja olehnya. Dan aku sejak saat itu bersumpah untuk.. hiks.. tak mengenal cinta.. hiks.. aku takut, Yeollie.. takut jika kejadian yang menimpa Appa dan Umma berlaku padaku.."

Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semuanya. Bahkan isakannya yang menggema di ruangan tersebut tak membuatnya lantas berhenti menangis. Ia sudah lelah dengan beban yang menggerogoti batinnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tapi, persepsiku berubah tepat setelah aku mengenalmu, sayang. Kau yang menawarkan cinta yang murni membuatku perlahan membuka hati."

Chanyeol beranjak dari posisinya, dengan segera ia berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia sudah mengetahui alasan Baekhyun yang nampak uring-uringan belakangan ini. Dan hal itu justru membuatnya semakin berkeinginan mempersunting sang Pujaan.

"B, dengarkan aku sayang. Dan tatap mataku jika kau masih tak percaya. Aku, meminangmu, atas kemauanku sendiri dan tentu saja atas dasar cinta kasihku yang tulus untukmu. Jika kau masih takut, aku akan membantumu untuk mengurangi bahkan jika kau ingin, aku akan menghilangkannya..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Dan saat irisnya bersirobok yang ia temukan adalah kesungguhan dan ketulusan. Hal itu sukses membuatnya kembali bergetar, menahan tangis haru karena kekasihnya.

"... _So, would you marry with me_?"

Baekhyun nyaris berteriak histeris setelah Chanyeol menyodorkan cincin platina yang terpampang dengan cantik dalam buket **bunga mawar merah** dan _**baby's breath**_. Ia hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sementara kepalanya mengangguk yakin. Benar, Baekhyun tak akan ragu lagi.

" _I will,_ Yeolli _e. I will.."_

Chanyeol tersenyum gembira. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia meraih tubuh kurus calon pendamping hidupnya hingga kemudian membawanya menuju area parkir.

"Ayo kita meminta restu Byun Abeonim.."

 **The End?**

(Omake)

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan gugup. Di hadapannya, sang Ayah memicingkan matanya curiga. Bertolak belakang dengan Chanyeol yang nampak tenang.

"Jadi, kau Park Chanyeol kekasih anakku?" tanya Tuan Byun menyelidik.

"Nde, Abeonim. Saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Dan kedatangan saya kemari tentu saja untuk memohon restu Abeonim."

"Hmm.. lalu?"

"Saya ingin menikahi Baekhyun, Abeonim."

"Geurae. Jika kalian saling mengasihi untuk apa aku mempersulit. Lagipula, bukankah kau anak sulung Park Yoochun, eoh?"

"Huh? Bagaimana Appa tahu, Chanyeollie anak sulung Park Abeonim?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Hei, sedari dulu kalian memang berniat kami jodohkan. Hahaha.. dan Baekhyun, bersiaplah, Appa akan menikahkan kalian dua hari lagi.."

"Appa~!"

Tuan Byun terus terkekeh mendengar rengekan Baekhyun. Haih, beliau tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa anaknya hendak menikah tapi sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil begitu? Sudahlah sepertinya ia harus segera menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

Ah, semuanya berakhir dengan indah.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah proses lamaran yang dilakukan langsung oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Sebuah pesta mewah dilaksanakan di _mansion_ mewah milik keluarga Park dua hari berikutnya. Pasangan pengantin itu nampak bahagia. Apalagi, perhelatan yang diselenggarakan teramat sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

Kini keduanya tengah menghabiskan waktu di balkon _apartement_ Chanyeol. Janji suci yang mereka ucapkan telah berlalu 3 jam yang lalu. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya milik Chanyeol, lahir dan batin.

Chanyeol memainkan jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Seulas senyum bahagia tersungging di wajah tampannya. Sesekali ia mengusak hidung mancungnya di surai lembut milik Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma memabukan yang terus menguar dari tubuh sang pujaan. Lengan kirinya melingkar sempurna di bahu Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, sayang. Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Jangan pernah meragukan cinta kasihku.." bisik Chanyeol penuh perasaan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, dia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Dan tanpa komando, ia mulai melantunkan sepenggal bait lagu.

*And I'm on my way to believing  
 _Dan aku sedang berusaha percaya_  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing  
 _Oh, dan aku sedang berusaha percaya_

"Ya.. aku tahu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu setulus hatiku.."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan langit malam beserta bintang yang berkelipan menyaksikan janji mereka berdua. Janji manis yang akan berlaku mulai malam ini dan seterusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
